


Sweet as Rain

by Exalted_Dawn



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Female!Robin, First Time, Fluff and Smut, Kissing, Making Love, Making Out, My First Smut, Nipple Licking, Nipple Play, Oral Sex, Pre-Time Skip, Rain Sex, Secret Relationship, Vaginal Sex, Vanilla, Will Probably Give you Diabetes, light teasing, really really fluffy, the good stuff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-01
Updated: 2019-04-01
Packaged: 2019-12-30 16:40:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,452
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18319208
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Exalted_Dawn/pseuds/Exalted_Dawn
Summary: In which Chrom and Robin get caught in a storm, and hide away in an abandoned tent to get warm.





	Sweet as Rain

When the first drops fell, they did so like snow. Sheets of hazy mist drifted down from the heavens, stirred into a lazy dance by the autumn breeze. The chilled drops nipped at Robin’s skin, and threatened to turn her already flushed cheeks into an even brighter shade of pink. She hastily pulled her coat closer to her in a vain attempt to keep dry. 

She could feel the cold seep into her bones as her right pant-leg was soaked by another errant splash of water, this time accompanied by a genuine chuckle from the man running beside her. That sound was the only glow of warmth Robin could delight in as she sprinted across the wind-tousled field. 

“You-You know,” she huffed, doing her best to keep her current pace steady as she spared him some breath, “I’d really appreciate it if you would try to  _ avoid  _ the puddles. At least while I’m still in splashing distance of you.” She leapt over a stray log that had fallen into her path, just barely managing to find her feet after landing on loose gravel. 

Chrom followed close behind her, letting out another bout of laughter as he held his face up towards the sky. His cloak hung limp around his shoulders, long forgotten in the young prince’s elation. 

His eyes regarded her with amusement, their hue a brilliant blue against the silver sky. He easily matched his stride to her’s. “What? Can’t handle a bit of rain?”

Robin snorted, making sure that Chrom noticed her exaggerated eye roll. He was trying to rile her up, and as always, it was working. 

“Rain I can handle. It’s Frederick I’m worried about.” The thought of the stern-faced knight sent an extra wave of energy to her legs, urging her ever forward. “It’s bad enough that we’re running late to the council meeting. Imagine all the trouble we’ll get into if we comeback looking like soaked hounds.”

The man beside her seemed nigh unconcerned, his attentions instead occupied on her hand, which was cradled tightly in his own. Robin’s face reddened, her heart faltering in its fast-paced rhythm. She suddenly found herself lost for words, Chrom’s careless glance having easily stolen what little breath she had to spend.

So rather than try her luck on a half-hearted retort, Robin resigned herself to tender silence.

The two of them ran like this for as long as their feet would carry them, driven by the wind that chased their backs. Robin wished that she could forget that they were running with a destination in mind, rather than being able to lose herself in the heedless freedom that Chrom seemed to so easily capture. If she were being honest with herself, she’d rather that they run far away from everything together. 

Frederick. The camp. The impending war.  _ Everything _ . 

Maybe then, the two of them could have more than stolen moments in the woods during shared patrol schedules. 

Robin bit the inside of her cheek, quickly chasing away such dangerous thoughts. She was the one who wanted this, and she had no right to be second-guessing her decisions now. She’d done the right thing, she knew she had. She couldn’t allow herself to entertain such selfish desires. Not until this war was over and won. 

“Robin?” A gentle squeeze on her palms pulled her back to the present. Chrom was practically towing her along, his pace slowed to a mere jog. “You doing okay? Need me to carry you?” 

Though he seemed concerned enough, question was colored with hints of laughter and his lips were tilted up slightly in a boyish smile. “You never  _ did  _ take me up on my last offer, you know.”

She huffed, faking annoyance as she resumed her run. “No thanks. If we take any longer, Frederick might actually send a search party out for us.” 

“Suit yourself,” he hummed. “Though, I doubt that the weather will permit a search party for much longer.” His eyes drifted up to the sky, trained on a cluster of rolling storm clouds overhead. 

Almost as though in answer to his musings, the sky cracked with lightning. The earth shook as thunder tore through the heavens in rolling waves that could be felt in the pit of Robin’s stomach. 

She nodded. “Then we best get going.”

* * *

 

Chrom had been right. The two of them had barely managed to make it back to the outskirts of camp before the skies had opened up. Rain bore down upon them like a shower of arrows, sharp and unforgiving. 

The cloak that Chrom had thrown over them did little to shield them either, and Robin was beginning to lose her sight against the stinging torrent of wind and water. One by one, her senses where becoming muted by the storm. Her hearing was deafened by peals of thunder. Her tongue bitter with the taste of electricity in the air. Her touch numbed by cold. 

She wasn’t sure about how the prince fared beside her, but she doubted that he’d hear her even if she asked.

With sudden force, Robin was yanked backwards by her coat. Her feet fought it, determined to carry her to the center of camp where everyone was surely waiting. However, their efforts did little to stop her from stumbling into a nearby tent. 

She might have tasted dirt were it not for the solid grip around her midsection and the wall of muscle at her back. Chrom stood behind her, solid as stone as he patiently waited for her to find her footing. 

“...Chrom?” As she tilted her head back to study him, the cloak draped around them slid down to her shoulders and clung greedily to the curves. She could feel his chest heaving behind her, the steady thump of his heart noticeable even through the four layers of cloth that separated them. She counted three beats without an answer before she turned in his grasp, curious to get a better look at him.

Chrom’s eyes seemed distant, seeing something far beyond the dark confines of the canvas. She’d caught him spacing out like this during their short trysts as of late, but the moments were usually short and far between. Robin leaned into him, allowing herself to indulge in his warmth if only for a moment while she waited for his response. 

As if on cue, the weight of her presence seemed to draw the prince from his thoughts, his hands tightening protectively around her as he rested his chin on the crown of her head. “My apologies, my mind was wandering. What were you asking?”

“The meeting? We were supposed to discuss the plans for tomorrow's march…” The question as to why, exactly, the two of them were standing soaking wet in the middle of an abandoned supplies closet was implicit in her tone.

“Ah. Right…  _ that _ .” Though she couldn’t see him, Robin could easily pick out the resentment in his voice. Chrom had never really been subtle about how much he disliked giving up their alone time, especially when the war was involved.

She chuckled to herself, clutching a hand over her mouth. “Yes,  _ that. _ ” 

Chrom grumbled something into her hair, pulling her closer until she was pressed flush against him. His head fell down to her shoulder, where he lazily nuzzled at the juncture where her collar met her neck. Robin’s breath hitched in her throat. 

“...I’m sorry,” she whispered, her words slowed by Chrom’s gentle ministrations. “I didn’t catch what you said.”

Chrom placed a single, feather-light kiss on her throat, right above the spot where her pulse fluttered beneath the skin. He took his time responding, focusing instead on the way water collected at the tips of her hair. 

“I had  _ said  _ that I didn’t think either of us are in any condition to sit through a meeting. Not when we’re quite literally dripping wet.” His fingers came up and caught a strand, tucking it lightly behind her ear as he pulled away from her. His focus then shifted behind her, where the canvas parted slightly at the insistence of the wind outside. “And even so, it’s not like we can really go out in this weather,” he reasoned. “We best wait out the storm. The plans can wait until after it’s calmed a bit.”

Slowly, and with purpose, Chrom untangled himself from her, instead moving to seal the gap in the tent where the chill lingered. As soon as he secured the ties, the tent was plunged into a grey-blue darkness. The tempest outside became nothing but the muted sound of rain against tarp. A low, comforting hum that filled the silence. 

A heavy chill fell over Robin as soon as Chrom had stepped away, and she soon came to realize that the thick coat that clung to her frame stole more warmth than it offered. Perhaps Chrom had been right. 

Warm fingers trailed across her neck, slowly pushing both the prince’s and her own cloak from her shoulders until they fell to the floor in one large, sopping heap. Robin fought off a shiver, but this time not because of temperature outside. It suddenly occurred to her that for the first time in a long while, Chrom and her were truly and utterly alone. No threat of being walked in on or overheard. 

“I’ll get started on a fire. In the meantime, maybe you could find us some blankets to dry ourselves with?” Chrom’s voice reverberated in Robin’s ear, his breath fanning out lightly over her skin and leaving goosebumps in its wake. However, as soon as she realized how close he had been, he was already leaving again, striding further into the tent before ducking out of sight behind a grouping of crates. 

Robin stood alone amidst the dark, completely dumbstruck. 

Had he just-? Surely not. 

She blinked, shaking away her suspicions. This was Chrom. More likely than not, he’d been completely unaware of his forwardness. Numbly, she began feeling her way along the shelves, fingers wandering until they brushed up against a folded piece of cloth. She couldn’t really tell if it was a blanket, a towel, or even another tarp, but she figured it would at least serve the purpose of keeping them warm. 

She very carefully picked her way back amongst the rows of stock, following the faint hum of some half-note tune that drifted through the air like a mist. With each step, the space before her grew a bit brighter, flickering shadows driven away by the glow of flame. 

She found him crouched by a small hearthfire he’d lit in an old brazier. He’d discarded his tunic and hung it to dry on a nearby crate, and was clearly enjoying the newfound warmth. His eyes danced over the flames, an unfamiliar melody rising from his throat as he tended the flames.

She hesitated at the edge of firelight.

The scene was… strangely intimate. She’d seen Chrom in less before now, but that had been in broad daylight and was either completely unexpected or while helping treat his wounds. This was something else entirely. 

She couldn’t help but stare.

Her eyes followed the strong line of his jaw, dipping to follow the curve of his throat until it came to a point at his collar bone. His body was riddled with various scars, most she knew but some that she didn’t, and she idly wondered what it might be like to run her fingers over the ridges of them. Her eyes dropped further still, imagining the warmth of his muscles beneath her still-numb hands.

Her gaze ran across the flat of his stomach, following the ridge of his hips before they disappeared under his belt. 

Robin snapped out of her daze, shame coloring her face.

Here she was, eyeing Chrom like some starved animal while he sat humming to himself, blissfully unaware of the effects he was having on her. Perhaps it was the isolation? Though she wasn’t stranger to such… yearnings, this was the first time she’d been in any situation where she could act on them without the threat of some unknowing Shepherd stumbling upon them with questions about the war. 

She likely wouldn’t get another chance like this. 

A warmth settled in the pit of her stomach, fever pumping through her blood. This was crazy-  _ she  _ was crazy. Crazy for even considering this. But even as she thought this, her resolve hardened.

She’d been called crazy before, but had that not been what gotten her this far? 

Before she could stop herself, she gathered the cloth closer to her chest and took a daring step forward into the light.

If nothing else, she was certainly crazy for him.

 

* * *

 

Chrom was doing all he could to keep his breathing measured. The spots where Robin had fit against him only moments before still burned in the back of his mind. Each passing encounter with her was becoming harder and harder to weather, and he could feel his resolve slipping at every utterance of his name. She was completely undoing him and she wasn’t even trying.

He again had to force his thoughts back to the melody he was humming, warding away the memory of Robin’s nearly translucent camisole and the way it clung to her curves. The song was doing precious little in keeping his traitorous feelings at bay, but precious little was all that was stopping him from throwing away the restraint he had promised Robin on the day of their engagement. He needed to collect himself before he could face her again. 

He sent a silent prayer to Naga for willpower, poking at the fire in hopes that the smoke and embers would carry it to her that much sooner. 

“Uhm, hey.” 

His eyes shot up to where Robin stood across the fire, immediately taking in the way the golden light fell across her shoulders and hair. Without her cloak, Chrom was privy to the brunt of his fiancée’s charms. Robin’s clothes clung to her greedily, hugging all the more… emphasized parts of her chest, waist, and legs.

His eyes promptly dropped to his feet, the thoughts that plagued his mind just before now back in full force. Gods, he really was a hopeless case as Lissa had said. 

“Yes. Hi.” Oh Gods… Please someone strike him down now before this torture got any worse. 

He could feel the weight of her gaze as she grew closer, and it burned him. He suddenly wondered if it had been such a great idea to undress himself after all. Did she think it too forward?

A featherlight touch settled itself on his bicep, trailing slowly downward as Robin settled herself beside him, taking his hand in her own. She said no words, but instead draped a large tarp across the both of them before fitting herself into the groove at his shoulder. Her head rested lightly against his collarbone, and faintly he could register the chill of new droplets running down his chest. But far be it from him to pass up having her so close. 

His hand rose to rest itself at her side, gently pulling her closer until she was neatly tucked into himself. His heart was caught in his throat. “Is this… okay? We’re close to camp, someone might see us.”

Even as the words left his mouth, his hands had slowly started working at undoing her hair, completely independent of any will to stop now. 

Robin only gave a slight hum of approval, leaning into his touch as his fingers ran through her silvery tresses. She sagged against him, shivering slightly even in the heat of the flame. He frowned.

“You’re still cold.” It was a statement more than a question. He could feel the chill on her skin, a stark contrast to the heat of the fire. 

Chrom brought her into his lap, pulling the tarp tighter around the both of them as he slowly worked his palms up and down her arms. They were close enough now that strands of white hair teased at his neck, causing the skin there to sing. Almost without thinking, he reached up and pulled it all to one side, exposing the column of her throat. He ran the back of his knuckles down the ridge of her spine, following the bone before it dipped below the collar of her shirt. 

“You can take it off…” Her voice wavered. “If-If you want to, that is.”

He froze mid motion, unsure if he’d heard her clearly or just imagined it. Taking his silence in stride, she continued.

“I won’t warm up as long as I’m wearing this, and it’s nothing that you haven’t seen before.” Though he couldn’t see her face, the tips of Robin’s ears were bright red. “And besides, what you’re doing feels nice.” 

The last line was delivered on a whisper’s breath. 

The sound of the storm outside was nothing compared to the rush of blood in his ears. He didn’t quite hear what he said in response, but before he could even process half of what was happening, he was helping drag Robin’s camisole up and over her head. The soaking piece of fabric suddenly became beyond offensive to him, and he was happy to see it discarded amongst his own abandoned garments. 

The bindings were soon to follow, his fingers fumbling slightly with the ties in his haste to see the last layer between Robin and himself gone. The woman in front of him stifled a giggle, reaching back to help him undo the small clothes with practiced ease. 

Chrom was beside himself.

The bend of Robin’s back was elegant and nearly unmarred, and he was all too eager to pick up where he’d left off before the brief interruption. His fingers trailed down the plane of her back, eliciting small, delightful shivers from the woman in front of him with each pass. He began tracing meaningless patterns into her skin, memorizing every mole, freckle, and scar as his fingers connected the dots. 

Slowly his attentions dragged upwards.

Chrom eyed the slope of Robin’s neck, the skin there dotted with small beads of water. All this time, he’d never noticed how beautiful it was, outlined in stray strands of slivered hair that fell across one shoulder. 

His lips dropped to the juncture between her neck and shoulder, and without thinking, sucked lightly at the spot. 

The response was immediate.

Robin’s back arched forward as his name fell from her lips, breathy with need. Chrom exhaled sharply, the sound filling his ears. The rain that pounded against the tarp overhead was lost to him now, replaced by the thundering of blood in his ears and the echo of her voice. Lust shot through him like a lightning bolt, setting his nerves on fire. 

“Robin…” The sound came out more like a choked groan rather than a proper name, Chrom’s voice catching in his throat like it was gravel. “Is this-? Can I…?” 

He pulled her closer to him so that her back rested flush against his chest, where he was sure she could feel his hammering heart beat. His hands rested along the curve of her stomach, made gentle by hesitation. 

Before now, his touch was guided by propriety, only risking the slightest brush of the hand when the two were alone. 

Now that they were together, like this, he wasn’t quite sure what to do. 

There were so many words he wished he could say, so many things he wanted to ask. He wanted to see her, to know if she felt as nervous as he did, but it was like he was a prisoner in his own body. He couldn’t exist outside simply sitting there, holding her. 

Her silence ate at him. Did she not want this, too?

“Robin… I-” he paused, trying to compose something coherent from his addled thoughts. “If you don’t want to do this yet, we can-”

Uncertain fingers caressed his cheek, stilling the word on his tongue. Slowly and carefully, Robin turned in his grasp to brush a few stray strands of hair out of his face. She stared up at him, searching out his gaze. Her eyes were the color of the earth freshly wet with rain; ancient and familiar, but completely untamable. Everyone, the nobles and poets of Ylisse’s court, had always went on about how blue eyes were so lovely, but he was convinced brown eyes were beautiful. And Robin’s, as they studied him now, were the most so. 

Slowly, she dropped her gaze, her lashes falling to brush at her lightly freckled cheeks. “...no.”

Her voice was no more than a murmur, easily swallowed by the sound of rain and fire crackling. She turned so that she was facing him completely, her legs straddling his lap. She repeated herself, this time more firmly. “No.”

Before Chrom could mumble his next retort, surely having misheard, Robin’s mouth was on his. Her kiss was soft and tasted of fresh rain. Her lips, still chilled by the late autumn air, moved against his hesitantly at first, but as they worked against his own, they filled him with fire. 

Her hands guided his to the curve of her hip, before sliding up his arms to rest at the back of his neck. Her fingers tangled in his hair, anchoring him to her. Chrom could almost laugh. He didn’t intend on going anywhere. 

As soon as his mind got over the initial shock, he was eager to respond to her. His lips pushed against hers with new found confidence, hungry for another taste. He dragged his hands over her sides and up her back, clutching to her like she was the only thing that made sense in this world. Her skin was fire under his touch, chasing the last of the lingering chill from his bones. 

Robin, sensing his attention wandering, bit his lower lip and tugged lightly. A reminder to keep his mouth busy. Who was he to deny her? 

Chrom’s tongue brushed along her lower lip, darting across quickly at first before leisurely passing over it a second time. 

Robin’s mouth dropped open in a heady sigh, and Chrom took that as an invitation to push deeper. His tongue danced with hers, hungry and insistent. He crushed her to him, no longer concerned with damned propriety. 

Robin’s hips suddenly ground up against his own. Chrom swallowed a groan, nearly biting down on his own cheek in the process. He broke contact with her, allowing his head to fall to her shoulder as he choked down breath after breath. 

“Gods-Robin. I-” His train of thought was abruptly cut off by another shift of her hips. Robin slowly dragged her center across the growing tent in his pants, eliciting another breathy moan from her lips. Chrom’s breathing hitched in his throat, the sensation of her knocking the air straight from his lungs. 

He flew back, forcing distance between them until his eyes could lock gazes with hers. Her pupils were blown wide, making her warm, brown eyes black as night. They darted across his face, searching for answers. 

“...Chrom?” she panted, her bare chest heaving with every breath.

The prince bit back another whine. The gods were testing him. 

He gathered Robin into his arms, burying his face against her neck in an attempt to block his wandering eyes. Her shoulders felt so small in his hold. 

He should have begged Naga for his sanity, but a different prayer fell from his lips.

“Please, Robin...tell me you want this as much as I do.”

 

* * *

 

Robin sucked in another breath, trying to force her mind back into working order. Every inch of her trembled with some ungodly cocktail of excitement, anticipation, and lust, and for the first time in a long while, she found herself at a loss for words.

If they had been anyone else, the answer would have come to her as easy as breathing. If there hadn’t been a war... if Chrom hadn’t been prince... if she hadn’t been his tactician, this would have been so simple. Just for once, she wanted to leave behind the fear of waking up to a day without him in it. She wanted to forget that it was  _ his  _ precious life in her hands. The very reason why she’d put this distance between them in the first place.

Was she ready to jeopardize that? 

Chrom stared up at her, his eyes a stew of hope, yearning, and adoration. He had always been so truthful, never bothering to hide his own desires and feelings unless at her request. 

For once, she wanted to offer the same to him. 

Hesitantly, she nudged his forehead with her own. In true Chrom fashion, he reciprocated without question, gently nuzzling her back with a slight hum. 

Her heart squeezed in her chest. 

“As hard as it may be to believe,” she started, a small smile playing on her lips, “I think I want it  _ more  _ than you do. I just was too stubborn to admit it until now.” 

Chrom chuckled lowly, the sound making her stomach clench deliciously. “This coming from the woman who insisted we couldn’t spend a minute longer together out in the woods for fear of missing a meeting? I would have never imagined.” He flashed her a lopsided grin, his eyes glowing with mischief. 

She shoved lightly at his shoulder. “A minute longer and we might have caught our death out in the cold. I think I’m owed a bit of thanks…” she huffed. Her face was burning, and it wasn’t because of the fire. 

Chrom’s boyish smirk widened slightly, his gaze honing in on her in a way that made her squirm. He leaned in closer, dragging his lips along the flush of her cheeks until stopping to nibble lightly at her earlobe. Robin shivered against her own will. 

“Thank you,” he uttered, a hint of laughter coloring his voice. She could feel his breath against her skin, the warm puffs of air making her spine tingle delightfully.

“By the gods, Chrom-” she muttered, leaning into his attentions. “Don’t stop.”

“As always, my tactician comes up with the best ideas.” Chrom placed a solid peck to her cheek before withdrawing fully. 

With care, Chrom flipped her onto her back, slowly easing her down to rest against the pile of assorted burlap he’d been using as a cushion. He towered above her, the shadows drawing sharp lines across the ridges of muscle that rippled with the slightest of movements. His normal mess of blue hair was pushed out of his face, slicked back by rain water, and his cheeks were flushed with a handsome shade of red that was just barely visible in the lowlight of the fire. Robin marveled at how someone so dangerously and disarmingly good looking could be hers.

His head dipped low, and for a moment she thought Chrom was preparing to kiss her senseless again, before his lips latched on to a spot above her collar blade and sucked  _ hard.  _

Robin’s hand’s flew to his head without prompting, tangling into the midnight blue strands. She cried out in surprise and bliss, all sensible thoughts flying from her head. All she could focus on now was how  _ good  _ she felt.

Chrom trailed hot, open mouthed kisses all up along the column of her neck. His hands snaked up along the curve of her hip, reaching until they found the swell of her left breast. 

“C-Chrom! I-” Before she could utter another word, the prince gave an experimental squeeze. His calloused palm- made rough by years of training with the blade- teased mercilessly at her sensitive nipples, causing them to pebble under his attentions. By reflex, Robin’s back arched upwards, pushing herself even more firmly into his grasp. 

Taking this as a sign to continue, Chrom’s mouth wandered lower. He placed leisurely kisses along the valley of her breasts, making sure to punctuate each one with a pleased hum. Robin trembled where she lay, unable to bare the undivided attention of Chrom’s lips as they ghosted over her skin. She could feel something pooling in the pit of her stomach, filling her to the point of overflowing. 

Before she could help it, a quiet whimper escaped her lips. 

Chrom stilled, sucking in air through his nose as his muscles tensed all along his arms and shoulders. Robin’s mind buzzed with sensations too sharp and yet strangely clouded for her to understand. The tips of his hair dragged across the peaks of her breasts, coaxing them into a lovely flush, and his stilted breath washed over her in waves that set her skin tingling in their wake.

Ever so slowly, Chrom dipped his head down before capturing her right breast in his mouth. His tongue danced around her nipple and lavished it with attention. Chrom’s mouth was impossibly hot on her, and every few moments, he made a point of flicking the tip of his tongue across the pert bud, eliciting a number of sounds from her unprompted. 

She could practically feel the smile against her skin as he suckled at her with abandon. His hand teased at her other breast, rolling and pinching the nipple between his fingers each time the edge of his teeth grazed over its twin. 

If she had even a fraction of the mind to care, Robin might have wandered at Chrom’s skill, but inquiries be damned. She wanted  _ more _ .

Her fingers weaved into the still-damp hair at his neck and tugged lightly at first, then more insistently after Chrom seemed unwilling to relinquish his hold on her breast. Reluctantly, he released her, taking a moment to pepper her with a few more kisses before retreating completely. 

“Do-” He paused for a moment to clear his throat. “Do you need me to slow down?” 

Robin shook her head quickly, and pulled Chrom into another kiss. She took her time to deepen it, starting soft before slowly allowing it to devolve into something hungrier. She no longer cared if their teeth clacked together or if she wasn’t being quiet. She needed him like she needed air. 

And Chrom, with all his enthusiasm, seemed more than happy to provide. 

Their hands wandered across each other’s bodies, drawing out sounds of encouragement and pleasure with each new touch. 

Robin had been right. Chrom’s body was sculpted perfection, and she rejoiced in how she could make his muscles tense and relax with only the brush of a hand. 

With each passing moment, the two drew into each other more. Pressing closer and closer, until there was no room between them. Robin was the first to break away, gasping for the breath that was stolen from her with each kiss.

“M-More, Chrom.  _ Please _ .” Her eyes stung as though on the verge of tears, but Robin’s mind was flooded only with yearning. 

Chrom’s studied her intently, his storm-dark eyes searching hers out for unspoken answers. He gave a hesitant nod, something caught between uncertainty and excitement, before pressing one last, hurried kiss to her mouth. 

This time, when Chrom began trailing his lips down her skin, he didn’t stop at her chest.

Goosebumps erupted along her skin, following the path painted by his nose as it ghosted past the skin of her stomach. Robin’s heart squeezed in her chest when she felt his fingers at her waistband.

She lifted her hips, eager to urge him on. Her pants, still wet with rainwater, clung to the shape of her legs and had long become a discomfort to her in her writhing. 

Seemingly encouraged by her lack of hesitation, Chrom quickly peeled the stubborn fabric from her form, only stopping to laugh as Robin shimmied side to side in an attempt to get the heap of cloth unstuck from her ankles. 

“Need a little help?” Despite his offer, Chrom made no move from his spot above her, content to watch as she struggled.

With a huff, she flung the sopping mess beside the fire with a flick of her foot. “I’m good, no thanks to you. However-” She paused, letting her frustration dissolve into mischief. “I believe  _ you  _ could be.”

Taking her now-bare leg, she deliberately drew it up along Chrom’s still clothed erection, coaxing a pained groan from him. His head fell forward, stray drops of water scattering across her skin as he did so. 

“Haaaaaah. That’s-” he swallowed. “That’s not fair.” 

Robin smirked. 

“Then perhaps you should be more helpful next time a  _ lady  _ is in need of aid.” Despite being left in only her smallclothes, Robin felt oddly confident in herself. She reached for the ties at his waist, quickly undoing them before helping rid Chrom of his pants entirely. 

“Gods, you will never let me live that down, will you?” Chrom let out a frustrated sigh. 

“I don’t intend to, no.” To emphasis her point, she dragged her knee along his groin again, this time at a more measured pace. 

Chrom’s arms nearly buckled, his mouth falling open in startled gasp.

“Gods,  _ Robin. _ ” His head fell to her lap, the heat of his flushed cheeks warming her thighs. “You-You will be the undoing of me,” he breathed. “But, as always, you’re right. I have not been as helpful as I should have been.”

Before she even had time to question it, Chrom pressed an open mouthed kiss to her core, sucking lightly at the already damp fabric. 

Robin mewled, choking out something between a gasp and Chrom’s name. Her fingers dug into his hair and pressed him closer, with more force than perhaps she meant to use. Chrom hardly seemed to mind though, instead growling in ecstasy with each lick of Robin’s covered entrance.

The tactician’s hips bucked up to meet him, but were quickly pushed down as the prince enjoyed Robin’s juices. 

Robin’s eyes clamped shut, Chrom’s name falling from her lips like an age-old prayer. “Ha-aah! Chr-Chrom! Chrom, I-  _ Gods. _ ”

“ _ Robin. _ ” The way he said her name was harsh and heavy with need, his voice sending delicious vibrations straight to her core.

Without ceremony, Chrom tugged the last offensive garment down her legs and forcefully dragged the flat of his tongue along her folds. He drank from her like she were the finest of wines and he was a man parched.

Within moments, he’d been able to suss out a rhythm that had her shouting. 

She could feel his smile against her as he studiously worked her clit, sucking at it roughly before soothing it with the tip of his tongue. Every time she neared her breaking point, he’d dip back down to her center and lavish the dripping entrance with kisses until she relaxed just enough to begin the cycle over again. 

Robin could quickly see herself going mad to this carnal tempo Chrom set for her, but it was her luck that patience was far from his strongest virtues. 

He took the bundle of nerves between his teeth and sucked forcefully, drawing courage from the strangled cry that flew from Robin’s lips. Lightning raced through her body as white filled her vision completely, her body shivering violently in its release. Chrom pulled back to watch in rapture at his love’s undoing, his eyes growing impossibly darker in his lust. 

It took a few moments for Robin to recollect what little bits of sanity she hadn’t lost to passion. For as far as she could recall, she’d never felt more exhausted yet invigorated, and the strange mix of sensations threw her off guard. 

“...wow,” she breathed. Her chest still heaved from her release, but enough energy had returned to her to speak coherently. “That was- wow. Where-?” 

“A while back, Gaius thought it prudent to ‘share his wisdom’ with me over a couple of drinks. I’d rather not think on it further.” He sagged against her, resting his head in the crook of her neck. “...Felt good?” 

“Mm.” She hummed. “Very.” Her hands lingered on his broad back, tracing imagined patterns across his toasted skin. Above her, she could still hear the persistent tempo of rain pelting against taut canvas. The sound emboldened her slightly. Their time together didn’t yet have to come to an end.

Robin pushed herself onto an elbow, straining against the prince’s near full weight on top of her. “Chrom? I kinda wanna try something.” 

He pulled back, a question clearly on the edge of his tongue, but Robin didn’t wait for it to come. Using the opportunity provided by the newly made distance and what little courage she’d managed to gather, she squeezed her arm between them and palmed the growing bulge in Chrom’s smallclothes.

She didn’t have much knowledge on this particular… brand of intimacy, but she guessed that she could improvise off of what she’d read in some of Sumia’s more adult novels. 

Chrom hissed through his teeth, his hips pushing a little further into her grasp. Even through his smallclothes, he was startlingly warm and responsive to her touch, his length pulsing as she adjusted her hold. Robin squeezed a second time, testing her grip through the rough, woven cotton. 

Suddenly, Chrom snatched her by the wrist, yanking her hand away with shocking ferocity. Robin looked up from her task, startled. Chrom’s chest was heaving and his pupils were blown wide, but his eyebrows were drawn tight in a pained furrow.

All her confidence evaporated immediately.

“Ah-! I-I’m sorry. If I hurt you I-” 

“ _ No!”  _ His head flew up, eyes wide and frantic. Robin stared up at him as though he were mad, and his already flushed face reddened under her attention. He coughed lightly.

“No. That's not why. It’s just that um- I’d heard that the first time for a woman could be... painful, so I want to focus on making you feel good.” He hesitated. “And, if I were being honest, I don’t think I would last very long if you kept doing that. I liked it  _ a lot. _ ”

The last part was said at just a hair’s breadth above a whisper. Chrom was blushing from the base of his throat up to the tip of his ears, putting a tomato to shame. 

Robin chuckled softly. Chrom was bashful over the strangest things.

She leaned back slowly, letting herself relax against the coarse pile of burlap beneath her. She tugged Chrom’s face down to hers and kissed him deeply, not caring about the faint taste of herself on his tongue. 

The prince was quick to respond, groaning into her mouth in appreciation. He gripped the soft curve of her hips and lovingly skimmed his thumb over a long forgotten scar a few times. 

Robin practically purred in delight. She broke the kiss first, her tongue darting out to swipe over her bruised lips. “Chrom.” Her voice had just the slightest rasp to it, betraying her need. “I want us  _ both  _ to feel good.”

Slowly she opened her legs for him, revealing her still glistening center. “Please.”

 

* * *

 

Chrom couldn’t peel his eyes away. They flicked across her, studying her like a map. He’d never seen anything so hypnotic and intoxicating. 

Chrom forced himself into action, swallowing down all his doubts until all that remained was pure desire. He shucked the last remaining piece of clothing off of his person, letting the undergarment fall alongside Robin’s discarded attire.

He let her eyes flit over him for a moment, her gaze skimming over his hips before dipping lower. He did his best not to shrink under Robin’s openly appraising stare, letting her drink up the sight of him.

Her eyes flicked back up to his as suddenly as the storm. They glowed steadily in the firelight, brimming with gentle resolve. It was a look Chrom knew well; one traded during long nights over the war table or the eve before battle. She trusted him. Fully and completely. 

Without a moment’s hesitation, he lowered himself to her. Every inch of skin burned where he touched her, as though set alight in dragonfire. Chrom positioned himself between her hips, dragging his head along her still-dripping folds before settling at her entrance. 

Robin whined at every touch, squirming impatiently and weakening his restraint with each careless shift. He hooked her legs around his own and pulled her impossibly closer. 

“Ready?” he sighed. Chrom’s throat felt parched, as though he’d been stranded in the Plegian desert without water for days on end. God’s he needed this and he needed her.

Robin’s fingers twined with his and she dipped her head in the slightest nod, strands of moonlight falling into her face. “Whenever you are.”

With those words as his guiding force, he quickly sheathed himself deep inside her center, his hips snapping to meet her’s. Robin grunted through clenched teeth, her grasp tightening around his as she did. He could tell she was trying to hold in her pain, but the small tears gathering at the corners of her eyes betrayed her. 

Chrom clutched her close, pressing reverent kisses to her face in an attempt to will away the discomfort. 

Robin walls squeezed down on him unforgivingly, attempting to adjust to the sudden intrusion. White hot pleasure shot through his veins in unforgiving waves, numbing his senses until all he could register was the sweet taste of rainwater and Robin on his tongue. It took every ounce of his control to not spill himself into her then and there.

His entire body trembled with the effort. Chrom could already feel the thin layer of cold-sweat coating his skin, the chill conflicting with the searing heat in his stomach. But still, he waited. 

Between bated breaths, Robin slowly began to relax in his arms. Her eyes peeled open slowly to meet his, seeking them out as her eyes adjusted to the muted light of the tent. 

Ever so slightly, she shifted beneath him, rolling her hips against his. The movement was small, meant to test the feel of him inside of her, but it drew a pleased hiss from his lips all the same. 

She pushed against him again, a bit more confidently this time, gracing him with a pleased smile when he uttered another string of incoherent noises. Chrom took this as his cue to continue, unsure if he could last if Robin continued her paltry tortures as she was. 

He pulled back until only the tip of him was left inside, before burying himself to the hilt once again. He rocked into her, slowly and purposefully, each thrust of his hips threatening him with his finish. 

Robin wasn’t helping either.

What started as small gasps soon became wanton sighs, each time he pushed into her becoming a little easier as she grew wet with arousal once more. 

He never knew someone could sound this amazing.  _ Feel  _ this amazing. 

With each thrust, the two became a little less clumsy; discovered a little more about how to make the other preen. The awkward slip ups and nervous apologies slowly gave way to a more practiced pleasure, each of them taking to one another as naturally as breathing. 

She always had been quick to match him step for step. 

Robin’s hips rolled in time with his in a maddening rhythm, surging up to meet him when he ground down. Every stroke of himself against her slick inner walls, every open-mouthed kiss and shuddered cry, drove him closer to insanity. Beneath him Robin pleaded for release, her whimpers nearly pushing him over the edge.

Chrom hastily captured her mouth with his mid-moan, swallowing her cries in a messy kiss. If he could keep her quiet, then perhaps for at least a little while longer, they could- 

Robin’s hips shifted suddenly, the new angle banishing all coherent thought from his mind and causing his throat to constrict.

“ _ GODS! ROBIN I-” _ He wanted to tell her how infuriatingly breathtaking she was. How she filled his thoughts during all hours of the day. How  _ lucky  _ he was. How he needed to stop, because he couldn’t bare the thought of this ending and having to go back to pretending they were nothing more than a general and his tactician; but her name was the only sensible thing that escaped his lips between choked gasps of air. 

Robin. Robin.  _ Robin.  _

Ginger touches danced across his face, wiping the wetness from his cheek. 

“C-Chrom. It’s...It’s okay.” Robin was panting, her words nothing but weak whispers against his skin. Chrom could feel her thighs quivering against his hips. She must have been nearing her limit. “No matter what happens… I will- I will stand by you. I am, the wind at your back… So- it’s okay to, together-”

Just like that, he crumbled to her will.

Before he knew what was happening, his climax crashed down on him like a sword to his back. It was violent and sudden; his vision going white hot as pleasure sent his thoughts spiraling. Distantly, he could hear someone roar out, but he wasn’t able to tell if it were Robin’s or his own cry that echoed in his ear. Perhaps it was both. 

Chrom buried his face into the crook of her neck. Robin smelled of fresh grass and morning dew; the chill of her dampened hair cooling his scorched skin and grounding him to her. He could feel her milking him for everything he was worth, her muscles fluttering about him wildly as he put the last of his energy into a few final thrusts. 

He collapsed onto her, no longer able to support himself. Their heaving chests fought against one another, each eagerly drawing in the air that was knocked from their lungs. 

For a long time, neither of them moved, their fading high clinging to them like a spell. Chrom had gathered Robin into his arms, clutching her to his chest like she was the only thing keeping him tied to this life. And if Robin minded, she didn’t show it. She lay limp in his arms, languidly running her fingers over his arms and down his spine.

Everything in the tent was silent, save for the occasional pop of burning firewood at his back. At some point during the height of their intimacy, the storm had died down to a gentle shower, the sound of rain striking the ground outside barely noticeable.

“We’ll have to leave soon… won’t we?” Robin’s voice was quiet. Both of them already knew the answer, but neither wanted to hear it aloud. Instead, he grabbed her hand in his and placed a kiss to the knuckle above her left ring finger. She had refused to wear his band when he’d first asked, but he knew she had done so with good reason. 

But still, it was his promise to her that he would be with her always.

As gently as he could, he pulled himself out of her warmth. Robin’s thighs were shiny with their release, a small stream of it dripping onto the floor where she lay.

He cussed quietly to himself.

Robin caught the utterance of alarmed and sat up, her eyes following his gaze trained at her lap. “Oh.”

Chrom’s heart pounded in his chest. Quickly, Chrom snatched up the tarp that had been thrown to the side and handed it to her to clean herself with. He watched anxiously as she wiped away the evidence of their arousal, her face already scrunching up in thought. 

“Gods Robin, I’m sorry that I-”

“Don’t.” She started, not even bother to look up at him. “Neither of us thought of it at the time, so we’re both to blame. But for now, we have other things to worry about. Namely, that sopping pile of clothes at you foot. In our excitement, we’d forgotten to hang them properly.” She chuckled to herself, straightening to admire her work. 

Chrom blinked. She was joking?  _ Now?  _

His mind was running on overdrive. “Wait.  _ How  _ is  _ that  _ more-?!”

Robin grabbed his face in her hands. “Calm down, Chrom. It’ll be okay. The camp is well stocked with herbs that prevent a woman from being with child. The worst that can happen is Lissa being the resident cleric on duty when I go to request them. Knowing her, she’ll be more than a little nosy.” 

She ran her fingers in soothing circles over his jaw. “So for now, let’s don our watery garments and strut through camp as though we didn’t just make a complete mess of each other, okay?” 

Robin was smiling her signature grin, humor sparking in her eyes.

Relief flooded his system. As much as he loved her, neither of them were in any position to be parents. 

“Right,” he sighed. “As much as I’d like to believe otherwise, you were probably right about Frederick and his search party. As soon as the rain dies down, the camp will be swarming with soldiers looking for us. I guess we should meet them before they find us.” He pushed himself off of Robin and onto his feet. 

“Indeed. It would be quite the court scandal,” she joked, taking his proffered hand and pulling herself up into his arms. “I mean, the General and his tactician? That’s almost as insane as a prince marrying an amnesiac he found on the side of the road…” 

Chrom pulled her in close and pressed a chaste kiss to her brow, a smile brimming on his lips. “I love you.”

“And I, you.” She pecked his lips before slipping from his grasp to collect her things. He watched idly is she shimmied back into her clothes, reluctant to start preparing to leave so soon. Robin hummed to herself as she squeezed into her pants, dancing back and forth until they were in their proper place. 

The scene was so utterly genuine that he had to stifle a chuckle. As soon as this war was over, he’d make sure the entire country knew exactly how “insane” he was. 

“Chrom!” Robin called to him from across the tent. Light poured in from the flap at the entrance, dancing across her sun-kissed skin as she basked in its warmth. “Hurry up and get your clothes on! Unless you’re intent on giving Frederick more material for his recruitment posters?”

Sighing to himself, Chrom quickly threw on his pants and tunic and hurried to his tactician’s side. His hand found the small pouch that had made its home in his pocket for the past few months, feeling the familiar curve of the smooth golden metal through the fabric. 

Perhaps she would wear it now, if he asked, but he quickly banished the thought. She’d reassured him that whatever they’d face, they’d do so together.

So for now, he’d treasure this feeling, sweet as rain.

**Author's Note:**

> AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH MY FIRST SMUT!!!!! 
> 
> THANK YOU SO MUCH TO EVERYONE WHO HELPED ME WRITE THIS. A special thanks to Subatomic_grapes, StarryNox, and MasterofMysticArtes for beta reading and walking me through the parts I was too embarrassed to write alone. Y'all are awesome and also everyone should totally go read their fics. 
> 
> And another thanks to all you readers!!!! Hope y'all enjoyed both the sugar and the spice ;) Comment below to let me know what you think or if you just wanna say hi!!! I love hearing from you all!!!!


End file.
